


Closer

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Four friends celebrate New Year's Eve.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: pure fluff  


* * *

The room is crowded, thick smoke floats above the throng of dances. At one of the tables a group of four friends sit, the two women, their heads close share a secret story. On the other side of the table two men sit, the younger watching the dancers, enjoying the music. The older sits and watches. Watches and studies. The focus of his attention the tall blonde who is now laughing at a private joke, her eyes lit up with excitement. Suddenly the DJ changes the record, the dancers as one, move together and sway with the soft music. 

I see you, walking everyday   
with smile beneath a frown   
but I want to look away   
what does it mean, what's there to see   
If I look closer........... 

Her ear is caught by the music, she looks up, and their eyes meet. Time loses all meaning; they cannot look away. By silent assent they rise, walk onto the dance floor. He draws her to him, their bodies touching, swaying to the music. 

Where are you going? And what are you thinking of?   
Your eyes show nothing more, than a dazed oblivion,   
What does it mean? What will I see?   
When I look closer............... 

They look into each other's eyes, a silent communication that has no need for words. His arms move up her back pulling her closer. She smiles, her blue eyes shining, alive, breathless with anticipation. Suddenly his mouth begins to move as he silently sings: 

You don't see me, watching everyday, my smile could warm your frown,   
And I'd never look away never look away........... 

Moving her hand to cup the back of his head, she too begins to sing: 

There's more to me, Than what you see,   
when you look closer............... 

10   
9   
8   
7   
6   
5   
4   
3   
2   
1 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd shouts, but they don't seem to hear; still the music plays on. 

There's more to me, than what you see,   
when you look closer........... 

Pulling her closer he captures her lips with his own, passion flares as seconds turn into minutes. Finally breaking apart, his forehead resting on hers he whispers: 

"Happy New Year, Sam"


End file.
